


Peaceful

by MurphysLaw



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Not Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurphysLaw/pseuds/MurphysLaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor watches Abby by the fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaceful

Peaceful wasn't a world Connor would normally use for Abby. But it was the only word he could come up with as he watched her sleep.

He knew he was meant to be on watch, but he found he couldn't take his eyes off the amazing women who was lying less than a meter from him. Right now, he couldn't bring himself to worry about the predators that were hunting in the black. He wondered if they got him, he would look as peaceful as her.

Instead, he looked at Abby's face. Relaxed, the exact opposite of her usual state, which was constantly alert, lines from stress and worry etched permanently on her face- except they were gone too now.

Her plump lips were parted slightly, and Connor resisted the urge to touch them, not wanting to ruin the serenity that seemed to of been casted over the both of them. Anyway, he didn't need to, he already knew what they felt like. But he couldn't help thinking they would feel different now. Another reason he didn't want to touch them, in case he lost the memory of the times before.

Knowing that he couldn't resist the temptation forever, he quickly moved on. Her hair caught his eyes next. It had grown the year they had been stuck, and it now lay like a halo around her head. It shone a hundred shades of blonde in the fire light. Her skin was pale. Too pale.

Carefully, Connor pulled her silver blanket up higher, making sure he didn't disturb anything else. The crinkling echoed loudly and he quickly realised it. It now went to her chin. He pretended not to notice his tears falling to the ground.

She was perfect. Beautiful and smart and unique. A force to be reckoned with. Who laughed at his jokes and didn't put up with his crap. Connor had never been in love with someone as much as he was with Abby. And looking down at her now, he didn't believe anyone else had as well.

He put a shaking hand by her face, careful not to touch the skin. She was _perfect._

But Connor knew she wasn't sleep. And he knew she was never going to wake up again.


End file.
